okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Reset
Reset is the ending song of Ōkami, performed by Ayaka Hirahara. It is listed as track 31 on the fourth disc of the Ōkami Original Soundtrack. The Thank You version is indexed as track 26 of the same disc. The ending credit with this song played is not included in the Wii version of Ōkami. The credit was shown in the PlayStation 3 remaster of the game, however Reset is only known to play in the JP and ASIA retail and digital copies of the game where all other versions play an altered version of Ryoshima Coast. The Thank You version is still played in all of the different releases. Meaning The lyrics of Reset interprets one's feeling upon seeing a beautiful scene fading away with time, acting as a metaphor alluding that no matter how beautiful or important something is, one could never truly see the subject's value until it is absolutely lost, never to occur or be encountered again. This late realization would place a burden of sorrow on the person's mind, clouding their judgement and sense, therefore causing them to not be able to see the true value of what they are having at hand, until this also is lost. As a result, this endless cycle caused them to "always shed the same tears", the same late tears of regret. Also, throughout the song, it was repeatedly stated that if something is gone, it is truly gone, never to return, so there is no need to cry over it. What one is supposed to do in such a situation is to cherish what beautiful memories the subject had left in their mind ("So that the promise we made that day-Will never fade away") while ignoring the loss ("If I could have just one wish-I would say 'Goodbye' to who I was yesterday"), and move on with life ("The same moment will never happen twice-So I can go forward-Not lost anymore"), so that their mind is not clouded by the sorrow of the past to enjoy the present ("Reset the sadness..."). If the lost subject is a person who one loves, then one should keep their spirits up in order to remain as a smiling image and a sign of happiness in the memory of the departed ("To send my deepest prayers to you-I'll keep on singing today"), and also as a beacon of hope and encouragement for the person who stayed behind to keep a firm belief that the loved one would one day return to see them at the place where "the promise made that day" was made ("If my feelings don't change-I'll see you someday, beneath the sakura trees"), as they continue to search for the answer of the question that whether the lost love will return or not ("If the answers I sought are out there/''If the answers I sought are right here before me-Please kindly let me know"). As for its place in ''Ōkami, Reset represents one's feeling when the epic of Amaterasu's journey draws to a close at the defeat of Yami and the goddess returning to the Celestial Plain. One may experience bitter sadness at the completion of the game, but this feeling would drown out the enjoyment of a new playthrough. Reset encourages the player to clear away the negative feelings, as when the adventure of Ōkami ends, another one would be born anew. Lyrics English Scattered flower petals colored the town. But the wind told us That this would be the last time. The moon that crossed the sky then shone down to say That the seasons always change So there's no need to worry. We always shed the same tears. You don't realize what you have Until it's gone. If I could have just one wish I would say "Goodbye" to who I was yesterday. If my feelings don't change I'll see you someday, beneath the sakura trees. So that the promise we made that day Will never fade away. I'll trace with my fingers The brilliant morning light. The same moment will never happen twice. So I can go forward. Not lost anymore. To send my deepest prayers to you I'll keep on singing today. If the answers I sought are out there Please kindly let me know. If I could have just one wish I would like to reach across time. If my feelings don't change I'll see you someday, beneath the sakura trees. To send my deepest prayers to you I'll keep on singing today. If the answers I sought are right here before me Please kindly let me know. Reset the sadness... Rōmanji[http://www.animelyrics.com/game/okami/reset.htm Anime Lyrics.com - Reset] Chiriyuku hanabira ga Machi o irodoru kedo Saigo no toki na noto Kaze ga oshiete kureta Kisetsu wa meguru kara Shinpai wa iranai to Ano toki yokogitta Tsuki ga terashite kureta Itsu mo onaji namida bakari nagashi tsuzukeru Nakusa nakereba Kizukanai kara Tada hitotsu negai ga kanau no nara Kinō no jibun ni "sayōnara" Kawaranai omoi ga aru no naraba Itsuka sakura no shita de Ano hi no yakusoku ga Iro asenai yō ni Yubi de nazotte miru Asa no mabayui hikari Hitotsu toshite onaji toki wa otozurenai kara Mō mayowazu ni Saki e susumu no Taisetsu na inori ga todoku yō ni Kyō mo utai tsuzukete yuku Sagashiteta kotae wa kitto aru to Sotto oshiete kureru Tada hitotsu negai ga kanau no nara Toki o koete todoketai Kawaranai omoi ga aru no naraba Itsuka sakura no shita de Taisetsu na inori ga todoku yō ni Kyō mo utai tsuzukete yuku Sagashiteta kotae wa koko ni aru to Sotto oshiete kureta Kanashimi o RISETTO shite. Japanese script 散りゆく花びらが 街を彩るけど 最後の時なのと 風が教えてくれた 季節は廻るから 心配はいらないと あの時横切った 月が照らしてくれた いつも同じ涙ばかり流し続ける 無くさなければ 気付かないから ただ一つ願いがかなうのなら 昨日の自分に「さようなら」 変わらない想いがあるのならば いつか桜の下で あの日の約束が 色褪せないように 指でなぞってみる 朝のまばゆい光 ひとつとして同じ時は訪れないから もう迷わずに 先へ進むの 大切な祈りが届くように 今日も歌い続けてゆく 探してた答えはきっとあると そっと教えてくれる ただ一つ願いがかなうのなら 時を超えて届けたい 変わらない想いがあるのならば いつか桜の下で 大切な祈りが届くように 今日も歌い続けてゆく 探してた答えはここにあると そっと教えてくれた 悲しみをリセットして References Category:Ōkami Original Soundtrack